


Benjamin Franklin and Glasses

by trashbiiin



Category: Benjamin Franklin - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I had to write this, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Swearing, Time Travel, im sorry, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbiiin/pseuds/trashbiiin
Summary: Benjamin Franklin falls in love with you and fucks the shit out of you and then dies cutely
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Benjamin Franklin and Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry please forgive me

here's your warning  
benjamin franklin x reader smut  
this took way too long to write


End file.
